As a strip-shaped detector that detects an analyte in a liquid sample originated from a living organism, detectors disclosed in patent literature 1 to 3 are known, for example. Generally, in order to detect the analyte in the liquid sample originated from a living organism, it is necessary to perform a complicated operation that includes a plurality of steps such as collecting a liquid sample from the living organism, treating the collected liquid sample with a predetermined procedure such as dilution, extraction, or the like, and then applying the sample to the above-described detector.
Accordingly, as means for simplifying these steps, a detector that directly collects a sample from a living organism is proposed in the disclosure of patent literature 4, for example.